Объединённое правительство Земли
Объединённое правительство Земли (ОПЗ) — центральное гражданское правительство, которое управляет Землёй и её колониями по всему Рукаву Ориона в галактике Млечный Путь. В состав ОПЗ входят такие организации, как Колониальное административное управление (КАУ), Организация Объединённых Наций (ООН) и Космическое Командование Объединенных Наций (ККОН).[http://halostory.bungie.org/oconnor_mclees_080508.html Halo Story Page: Frank O'Connor/Robt McLees Interview - August 2008] Управлявшее всем человеческим регионом колонизированного космоса на протяжении нескольких столетий, в 2525 году Объединённое правительство Земли было вынуждено уступить свои руководящие полномочия ККОН, которое в условиях начавшейся войны против Ковенанта заняло позицию экстренного военного правительства.Бестиарий[http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=rPeMxbvCjYo YouTube: Halo: From A to Z with Frank O'Connor] Это положение дел сохранялось вплоть до самого конца военных действий, когда возглавляемый Иерархами Ковенант был ликвидирован; возврат управленческих полномочий ОПЗ состоялся 8 января 2553 года, но кроме этого события каких-либо существенных изменений в колониальной политике ККОН так и не случилось.[https://forums.halowaypoint.com/yaf_postsm2969317_Catalog-Interaction.aspx#post2969317 Halo Waypoint: Catalog Interaction (Query Answer: Human records indicate transition to noncombatant administrative control UEG 8, 2553. No notable adjustment in military tactical behavior and scope of authority.)] С января того же года и до сих пор Объединённое правительство Земли возглавляет президент по имени Рут Чэрет.Остеклённые земли, стр. 43 История 'Истоки' Объединённое правительство Земли зародилось в самые первые дни колонизации людьми планет в Солнечной системе в конце XXI века. Оно было учреждено в 2075 году по инициативе ООН в качестве международной ассамблеи, в состав которой вошли видные политические фигуры, а также наиболее талантливые люди того времени. Перед новоиспечённой организацией была поставлена задача предупредить и избежать возможные кризисы в течении следующего века посредством разрешения споров между национальными правительствами, которые вели отдельные друг от друга программы внеземной колонизации. В своём сегодняшнем виде Объединённое правительство Земли предстало в 2170 году, когда после разрушительной Межпланетной войны, захлестнувшей Солнечную систему в 2160-х годах, оно было реорганизовано в полноценный управляющий орган с делегацией ему соответствующих полномочий. Во время войны, когда многочисленные государства на Земле вели свои независимые сражения против сил Козловичей и Фриден, Организация Объединённых Наций вмешалась в этот хаотичный конфликт, использовав его как предлог для поглощения большинства, если не всех, стран Земли и внеземных колоний; таким образом, ООН стремилась к созданию единого правящего органа, способного оказывать противодействие терроризму, а также стабилизировать обстановку на Земле и её колониях.Энциклопедия Halo, стр. 42 Сформированное в 2163 году Космическое Командование Объединенных Наций, состоящее из национальных армий стран Земли, было успешно использовано ООН для подавления военных действий в Солнечной системе, и когда в 2170 году Объединённое правительство Земли получило властные полномочия, ККОН стало его главным научным, военным и исследовательским подразделением.Xbox.com/Halo, хронология В 2204 году, Объединённое правительство Земли стало полностью суверенным органом власти, и с тех пор главной его задачей является поддержание и реализация власти Земли над всеми другими колониями человечества — сперва в Солнечной системе, а после изобретения сверхсветового двигателя Шоу-Фуджикавы — и во всех освоенных людьми звёздных системах. 'Восстание и война с Ковенантом' Колонизация других звёздных систем спровоцировала "золотой век" экспансии человечества под руководством ОПЗ, однако за несколько столетий накопились проблемы, которые привели к тому, что в конце XXV века между внутренними и внешними колониями начали возникать существенные противоречия. Всё возрастающее напряжение вынудило Объединённое правительство Земли нарастить военное присутствие ККОН на Внешних колониях, чтобы предотвратить любые возможные беспорядки. Однако этот шаг лишь подстегнул агрессивные настроения обитателей Внешних колоний, и в 2494 году началось Восстание — негласная война колонистов отдалённых колоний за право своей независимости от Земли.Halo: Эволюции - Важные истории вселенной Halo, "Невероятная жизнь и возможная гибель Престона Дж. Коула", стр. 428-429 По большей части конфликт затронул лишь внешние колонии, однако наиболее мощные повстанческие группировки развернули подпольную деятельность и на ряде Внутренних колоний вроде Предела и Дани, которая достигла своего пика в начале XXVI века.Halo: Контакт на Жатве, стр. 81, 127 С началом в феврале 2525 года Войны Человечества и Ковенанта, а также систематичным истреблением Внешних колоний Ковенантом, ККОН стало первым и главным защитником всего человечества перед лицом грядущего геноцида. Опираясь на это положение дел, ККОН приостановило правление Объединённого правительства Земли и взяло на себя роль экстренного военного правительства, фактически отобрав власть у гражданского правительства и возглавив человечество в кризисное время.Halo: Смертельное Предписание, стр. 456 Правительство Земли приняло этот шаг и на протяжении всей войны никоим образом не препятствовало реализации военных интересов. В то же время одно из ответвлений ОПЗ, Колониальное административное управление, решительно воспротивилось резкому росту влияния ККОН, и впоследствии было лишено своих полномочий и упразднено с частичным поглощением своего управленческого аппарата в структуры ККОН. 'Послевоенный период' В январе 2553 года должность президента ОПЗ заняла доктор Рут Чэрет, которая в своей инаугурационной речи провозгласила начало новой эпохи в истории человечества: эпохи мира, прогресса и возрождения всего того, что было потеряно в Великой Войне. С этого момента Объединённое правительство Земли начало медленно, но уверенно возвращать свою былую власть, сосредотачивая свою деятельность в основном на восстановлении утерянных ресурсов, хотя ККОН по-прежнему сохраняло за собой ряд привилегий вроде способности самостоятельно формировать бюджеты.Halo: Остеклённые земли, стр. 355 8 января 2553 года ККОН официально сложило с себя правящие полномочия, вручив их обратно ОПЗ. С возвратом административных функций в руки ОПЗ, ККОН столкнулось с трудностями относительно своих бывших государственных задач. Прямым результатом стало появление в ОПЗ теневого правительства, которое управлялось Службой военной разведки, а также собственными бюрократизированными ведомствами. Ликвидация Колониального административного управления в годы войны с Ковенантом также привела к тому, что фактическое влияние на жизнь колоний осталось в руках ККОН, и потому многие люди, живущие за пределами Солнечной системы, считают правительство Земли не более чем ширмой, за которой ККОН пытается скрыть свою по-прежнему реальную власть над звёздными системами. ОПЗ при непосредственной поддержке ККОН занялось восстановлением ряда колоний, которые были утрачены или же заброшены в годы войны с Ковенантом. Аналитики придавали особое значение в этой миссии возрождению колонии на Драко III.Halo: Свежая Кровь, стр. 19-22 (издание Google Play) На планетах, подвергшихся остеклению (таких как Предел), были начаты работы по терраформированию. Помимо этого, в послевоенные годы Объединённое правительство Земли оказалось вовлечено в нерегулярные конфликты с возрождающимися движениями повстанцев, фракциями ковенантов, а с июля 2557 года — с армией конструктов Прометеев Предтеч под командованием Ур-Наставника.Halo 4 В 2558 году, ОПЗ столкнулось с кризисом, вызванным появлением Созданных — группы искусственных интеллектов, ранее служивших людям, и теперь заявляющих о своём намерении установить господство над целой галактикой с целью принести мир и процветание всем её обитателям.Halo 5: Guardians Политический курс и правительство thumb|300px|Доктор Рут Чэрет — нынешний президент ОЗП. Объединённое правительство Земли является представительной демократией со всенародно избираемым президентом. Как и многие другие правительства, ОПЗ имеет судебную, законодательную и исполнительную ветви власти. Законодательным органом является Сенат. Также известно о существовании ряда исполнительных властных позиций, среди которых есть кресла министра информации,Halo 2, Metropolis: Image:Metrosign-8.jpg госсекретаря обороныHalo 2, campaign level Metropolis: File:Metrosign-3.jpg и министра колоний (последняя позиция, предположительно, ранее входила в состав КАУ). В число иных органов исполнительной власти входят департамент казначейства, под началом которого функционирует федеральная налоговая служба,http://transmit.ilovebees.com/outbound/taxes_suck.wav а также транспортная администрация Внутренних территорий — агентство, которое, судя по всему, ответственно за обеспечение безопасности межзвёздных и межпланетных общественных перелётов между внутренними колониями.Hunt the Truth, эпизод 005'' Основываясь на имеющейся информации можно утверждать, что ОПЗ основана на парламентской системе. Официально ОПЗ является добровольной коалицией независимо управляемых миров,Энциклопедия Halo', ''стр. 43 однако на практике Земля занимает привилегированное положение в вопросе избирательных процессов, что, конечно же, является источником раздора с некоторыми колонистами. Также известно, что ряд колоний ОПЗ управляется планетарными губернаторами, которые возглавляют парламентские правительства на местах.Halo: Контакт на Жатве, стр. 115 Колониальное административное управление до своего упразднения являлось одним из основных ответвлений ОПЗ, и заведовало административными вопросами отношений со всеми колониями, находящимися под властью ОПЗ. Оно вело подробную документацию на каждую колонию, которая была всегда доступна ККОН для планирования военных операций.Halo: Падение Предела, стр. 177 Также, в состав Объединённого правительства Земли входит Организация Объединённых Наций; несмотря на свою роль в создании ОПЗ, ООН была включена в его состав к началу XXVI века. Её роль была сведена к посредничеству в решении разных административных задач между рудиментарными органами управления стран на Земле.[https://forums.halowaypoint.com/yaf_postsm2969315_Catalog-Interaction.aspx#post2969315 Halo Waypoint: Query Answer: Human records indicate that the assembly (ref: United Nations) is a vestigial organization responsible for adjudication of administrative tasks between territorial sectors on Erde-Tyrene.] 'Внешняя политика' До первого контакта с Ковенантом на Жатве в 2525 году, Объединённое правительство Земли не имело внешней политики как таковой вообще; исключением были лишь военные действия против мятежников на недовольных колониях, чью независимость ОПЗ не желало признавать.Halo: Падение ПределаHalo: Контакт на Жатве Однако после окончания войны с Ковенантом ОПЗ было вынуждено вновь столкнуться с недовольством, которое в ходе войны против пришельцев отошло на задний план. Ряд миров, подобных Венеции, при первой же возможности разорвал все связи с Землёй.Halo: Остеклённые земли, стр. 175 Другие колонии попытались отделиться от ОПЗ при помощи насилия, третьи проводили аккуратную политику по наращиванию своей автономности, создавая собственные вооружённые силы.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/locations/sedra Halo Waypoint: Sedra] Некоторое число колоний решило не обрывать контакты с Землёй, но отношения с ними остались очень напряжёнными — главным образом это было продиктовано тем фактом, что во время войны правительство Земли и ККОН бросили многие свои колонии на милость ковенантов.Halo: Затмение, Солдат душою Не имея возможности всецело контролировать эту ситуацию, ОПЗ и ККОН постоянно отслеживают любые проявления радикализма на непокорных территориях, чтобы ни одно из потенциально опасных движений бунтовщиков не попыталось получить преимущество от образовавшегося вакуума власти. Самым опасным врагом ОПЗ среди повстанческих движений принято считать Объединённый повстанческий фронт — одну из наиболее организованных и эффективных группировок мятежников, действовавшую на протяжении большей части XXVI века и по-прежнему представляющую большую угрозу власти Земли после окончания войны с Ковенантом. В период конфликта и после него, ОПФ успешно захватил контроль над несколькими колониями ОПЗ, включая планеты Виктория,Halo: Призраки Оникса, стр. 31 ТерсейраHalo 4, описание брони класса "Океан" и Талица.Halo 4, описание брони класса "Убийца" ОПЗ предпринимало ответные меры лишь тогда, когда повстанцы посягали на её колонии, а по большей части просто предпочло пустить дело на самотёк. С 2553 года, Объединённое правительство Земли придерживается курса мирной политики с Мечами Сангхелиоса — фракцией бывших ковенантов, возглавляемой Арбитром Телем 'Вадамом, который выступает в этих отношениях официальным представителем от лица своего народа. Оба правительства подписали в феврале 2553 года официальный мирный договор, являющийся прямым продолжением перемирия, заключённого между последователями Арбитра и ККОН в 2552 году.Halo: Остеклённые земли, стр. 60 Это событие привело к появлению тесных взаимоотношений между человечеством и сангхейли; правительство Земли признало Мечей Сангхелиоса в качестве легитимного правопреемника Империи Ковенант, и наладило с ними тесное сотрудничество на всех уровнях отношений. К 2558 году, на Сангхелиосе расположилась дипломатическая делегация, возглавляемая контр-адмиралом ККОН Горацио Темкиным.Halo: Эскалация, выпуск №5 Помимо этого, Объединённое правительство Земли и Мечи Сангхелиоса установили в своих регионах космоса совместные оккупационные зоны, в рамках которых обе стороны помогают друг другу удерживать контроль над территориями.[https://forums.halowaypoint.com/yaf_postsm2969315_Catalog-Interaction.aspx#post2969315 Halo Waypoint: Catalog Interaction - Page 14] По состоянию на март 2553 года, между ОПЗ и представителями расы киг-яров по-прежнему не было налажено никаких формальных мирных отношений,Halo: Война в четверг, стр. 4?? однако в то же время между ними и людьми продолжает процветать торговля.Halo: Остеклённые земли, стр. 113, 261 В 2558 году ОПЗ совместно с Мечами Сангхелиоса попыталось наладить мирные отношения с кланом джиралханаев под началом Лидуса, однако проводившиеся на Эйлене IV мирные переговоры были сорваны нападением группы наёмников-ковенантов.Halo: Эскалация, выпуски №1 и №3 Таким образом, по состоянию на 2559 год сангхейли и, предположительно, ОПЗ продолжают оставаться в состоянии войны с джиралханаями. Экономика Основной валютной единицей ОПЗ является кредит ООН (кР), который используется повсеместно для поддержания экономической стабильности: за его счёт проходят такие крупные операции, как покупка и продажа военного оборудования, припасов, оплата за доставку и т. д..Halo: Контакт на Жатве, стр. 43 Эта денежная единица была утверждена ООН за какое-то время до реформации Объединённого правительства Земли в правящий орган в 2170 году и уже после сделана его официальной валютой. Для перевозок еды и многих других материалов между колониями, ОПЗ содержит целый торговый флот, управляемый департаментом коммерческого судоходства.Halo: Контакт на Жатве, стр. 24 Торговые отношения между колониями управляются и регулируются Торговым союзом.Halo: Затмение, Rhoen Border Security Экономическая развитость колоний ОПЗ условно делит их на две категории; внутренние колонии часто зависят от внешних в плане ресурсов, а те, в свою очередь — от продукции внутренних колоний. Некоторые внутренние колонии вроде Предела, Марса или Дани выступают в роли военных бастионов с мощным индустриальным потенциалом, в то время как почти все внешние колонии поставляют по большей части сырьевые и сельскохозяйственные ресурсы.Энциклопедия Halo, стр. 299 Такое положение дел впоследствии сыграло с правительством Земли злую шутку, когда большая часть внешних колоний была разрушена Ковенантом, из-за чего на внутренних колониях возник дефицит необходимых товаров, принудивший их начать производить свою собственную продукцию.Halo: Протокол Коула, стр. 29 Кроме того, ещё до контакта с Ковенантом внешние колонии уже понесли убытки, связанные со строгими торговыми ограничениями и налогами, созданными Колониальным административным управлением; эти факторы и стали той основой, на которой началось Восстание. В практике допускалась процедура прекращения торговли с конкретной колонией после соответствующего голосования, что было сделано в отношении колонии Алерия: внутренние колонии разорвали все торговые отношения с планетой после того, как на ней случился экономический дефолт, вызванный вековой засухой, охватившей весь мир.Halo: Затмение, СВР: Торговые барьеры[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-second-to-none Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Second to None] Военный потенциал thumb|300px|Эмблема Космического Командования Объединенных Наций. Космическое Командование Объединённых Наций выступает в роли главного военного, научного и исследовательского подразделения Объединённого правительства Земли. Его первостепенной задачей является защита колоний и их обитателей от пиратов и повстанцев, а после контакта с Ковенантом — от враждебно настроенных представителей инопланетных цивилизаций. Боевой потенциал ККОН заключён в вооружённых силах, состоящих из пяти основных родов войск: корпуса морской пехоты, военно-морских сил, сухопутных войск, военно-воздушных сил, а также сформированных в 2553 году Спартанских войск. Помимо них, ККОН включает в себя различные войска специального назначения, а также занимается обучением ополченцев. Для научно-исследовательской деятельности ККОН содержит ряд организаций, в число которых входят инженерный корпус, медицинский корпус, департамент астрофизикиHalo: Падение Предела, стр. 138 и многие другие организации. С их помощью, ККОН продвигает технологический прогресс человечества, проводит передовые медицинские исследования и исследует космос в поисках новых пригодных для жизни планет для последующей колонизации и, если надо, терраформирования.Halo: Призраки Оникса, стр. 123 В течении всего Восстания ОПЗ несколько раз предоставляло ККОН оперативную автономность, а на время войны с Ковенантом и вовсе уступило ему место в качестве экстренного военного правительства.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/factions/unsc Halo Waypoint: UNSC] Помимо ККОН, Объединённое правительство Земли обладает своими собственными войсками, которые сформированы из армий национальных стран, входящих в состав ОПЗ. Как именно эти войска связаны с ККОН, до сих пор остаётся по большей части неуточнённым, однако известно, что представители ударных войск орбитального десантирования набираются из числа как войск особого назначения ККОН, так и из представителей национальных особых оперативных групп.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx Bungie.net: Полевой гид Halo 3: ODST] Сфера влияния 'Колонии' thumb|300px|Приблизительная карта большинства человеческих систем. Доподлинно известно, что контролируемые людьми звёздные системы охватывают относительно широкое пространство Рукава Ориона галактики Млечный Путь. Колонии человечества отличаются друг от друга разными стадиями своего освоения, начиная от хорошо развитых внутренних колоний и заканчивая относительно недавними и борющимися за своё выживание внешними колониями. В период "золотого века" межзвёздной колонизации, длящегося с конца XXIII века и до 2490 года, человечество взяло под свой контроль свыше 800 миров, которые представляют разной степени стратегическую важность: начиная от небольших аванпостов и поселений, и заканчивая процветающими колониями и военными бастионами. Большая часть этих колоний подчиняется Объединённому правительству Земли через Колониальное административное управление, заведовавшее всеми гражданскими аспектами власти на местах.[http://halostory.bungie.org/oconnor_mclees_080508.html Halo Story Page: Frank O'Connor/Robt McLees Interview - August 2008] По первоначальной задумке, военный надзор за колониями должен был осуществляться Колониальной военной администрацией, однако когда на публике вспыли новости о том, что многие члены этой организации симпатизируют повстанцам, ККОН отобрало у военной администрации все полномочия'Энциклопедия Halo (2011)', стр. 69 и за несколько десятилетий низвело её до состояния захолустной компании, управляющей отдалёнными заправочными станциями. Перед самым началом войны с Ковенантом, ККОН и ОПЗ испытали спад как дальнейшей экспансии, так и эффективности борьбы с бунтовщиками. Война Человечества и Ковенанта значительно ослабила влияние ОПЗ на свои колонии; к концу конфликта в 2552 году от некогда обширной колониальной системы остались только Земля несколько рассеянных колоний, до которых ещё не добралась война. В послевоенный период ОПЗ начало проводить политику по восстановлению своих территорий, стараясь погасить сепаратистские настроения многих уцелевших колоний и даже заселяя заново некоторые из утерянных планет, включая Предел.Halo: Reach, финальная кат-сцена уровня Волк-Одиночка 'Национальные государства' На Земле, также как и на некоторых других колониях, к XXVI веку по-прежнему существуют национальные правительства, которые, тем не менее, все подчиняются ОПЗ. Судя по имеющейся информации, эти правительства наделены ограниченной степенью независимости, а их общая власть ничтожна, поскольку многие из их правительственных функций так или иначе контролируются ОПЗ.Halo: Контакт на Жатве, стр. 37 В частности, государства на Земле в настоящее время по большей части контролируются по всем аспектам своей деятельности Организацией Объединённых Наций. Азия *Китай *ЯпонияЭнциклопедия Halo (2011), стр. 296-297 *Корея *Пакистан *РоссияHalo: Остеклённые земли, стр. 321 Африка *Восточно-Африканский протекториат **Кения **Танзания Океания *Австралия Америка *Куба *Объединённая республика Северной Америки Европа *Европейский союз **Германия *Великая Чехословацкая Управа Катагалуган *Новый Легаспи *Новая Манила Ганимед *Эйгбурф Интересные факты *И Объединённое правительство Земли, и Космическое Командование Объединенных Наций являются отсылками к человеческому правительству (Соединённое Правительство Земли) и военную организацию (Объединённый Космический Совет Земли), соответственно, из игровой серии Marathon компании Bungie. Появления *''Halo: Падение Предела (первое появление)'' **''Бонусные материалы переиздания 2010 г.'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo: Потоп'' **''Бонусные материалы переиздания 2010 г.'' *''Halo: Первый Удар'' **''Бонусные материалы переиздания 2010 г.'' **''Петра'' **''Перетягивание каната'' *''i love bees'' *''Halo 2'' **''Conversations from the Universe'' *''Графическая новелла Halo'' **''Последнее путешествие "Божьей Помощи"'' **''Испытание брони'' **''Нарушение карантина'' **''Второй восход над Новой Момбасой'' *''Halo: Призраки Оникса'' *''Звёздная ночь'' *''Поверь'' **''Диорама'' **''Оружие врага'' **''Кладбище'' **''Жертва'' **''Музей'' *''Halo: Приземление'' **''Halo: Гонка вооружения'' **''Halo: Сражение'' **''Halo: Последний бой'' *''Halo: Сопротивление'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Контакт на Жатве'' *''Halo: Протокол Коула'' *''Halo Wars: Происхождение'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: Адский прыгун'' *''Жизнь'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' **''История Сэди'' *''Легенды Ореола'' **''Истоки'' **''Возвращение домой'' **''Нянька'' **''Прототип'' **''Посылка'' *''Halo: Эволюции - Важные истории вселенной Halo'' **''Отверженный'' **''Stomping on the Heels of a Fuss'' **''Полночь на "Сердце Мидлотиана"'' **''Грязь'' **''Охотники за головами'' **''Тупые инструменты'' **''Мона Лиза'' **''Роскошный отель'' **''Человеческие слабости'' **''Невероятная жизнь и возможная гибель Престона Дж. Коула'' **''Возвращение'' *''Halo: Кровная линия'' *''Помните Предел'' **''Рождение Спартанца'' **''Патруль'' **''Доставляя Надежду'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Падение Предела (комикс)'' **''Учебка'' **''Ковенант'' **''Вторжение'' *''Halo: Остекленные земли'' *''Живой монумент Halo'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' **''Терминалы'' *''Halo: Primordium'' *''Введение в строй'' *''Halo: Война в четверг'' *''Halo 4: Вперед к рассвету'' *''Сканирование'' *''Halo 4'' **''Операции Спартанцев'' *''Halo: Silentium'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Инициация'' *''Halo: Эскалация'' *''Halo: Смертельное Предписание'' *''Halo: Затмение'' *''Halo 2: Anniversary'' **''Терминалы'' *''Halo: Свежая Кровь'' *''Hunt the Truth'' **''Слава'' **''Цена'' **''Hunt the Signal'' **''Гибель Героя'' **''Охота Начинается'' *''Halo: Spartan Strike'' *''Halo: Охотники во Тьме'' *''Halo: Fleet Battles'' *''Halo: Последний свет'' *''Halo: Падение Предела (сериал)'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo Online'' *''Halo Wars 2'' Источники en:Unified Earth Government Категория:Организации Категория:Объединённое правительство Земли